<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To live a life when life gives you Jojo by MangaMad23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281910">To live a life when life gives you Jojo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaMad23/pseuds/MangaMad23'>MangaMad23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Jonathan Joestar, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dio Brando Being an Asshole, F/M, Female Jonathan Joestar, Ghost Jonathan Joestar, I will add more tags as my brain gradually thinks of Jojo por– Ideas, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 1: Phantom Blood, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Stardust Crusaders, M/M, My head is only filled with Jojo, Pining, Sometimes some other things that aren't my Jonadio, THIS PAIRING HAS TAKEN OVER MY LIFE, Vampire Jonathan Joestar, When Jojo gets a hold of your life, When life gives you lemons suck on it like rohan would do, Where I must dump my inspiration trash, multiple au's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaMad23/pseuds/MangaMad23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Collection of snippets inside my teeny tiny brain filled with Jonadio and more. I don't have a big enough brain to contain them all so I dump them here!<br/>Walking Dead AU Chapters: 4,6</p>
<p>Chapter 8: ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dio Brando/Jonathan Joestar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What did he, Dio, desire?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dio knew that wealth would not make you truly happy.</p>
<p>He had, at some point, reached that conclusion.</p>
<p>The World appeared silently, hovering over its master, appearance alone screaming power.</p>
<p>Dio gazed upon it, his fingers brushing the cheek of the Stand.</p>
<p>Dio stared, The World stared back.</p>
<p>Yes, he had power too, did he not?</p>
<p>But like money, Dio also reached to a conclusion that power would fail to achieve the same.</p>
<p>True happiness.</p>
<p>Perhaps it was during those 100 years of hell, he thought. Where his only capability was to think and think and ponder and wonder. Only to himself, only to Dio.</p>
<p>Ah of course, no, he, Dio, was never really alone was he? He had Jonathan, did he not? He had Jojo.</p>
<p>Dio stood, rising gracefully from the satin sheets fit for an emperor. Bodies of women lying in the dark haphazardly at his feet. Adoring him, waiting, yearning, all for his attention.</p>
<p>Pathetic, humans were really pathetic were they not?</p>
<p>These women, his subjects, all revered him as a god.</p>
<p>Naturally, fitting for he, Dio.</p>
<p>However, <em>However</em>. No money, no power, no woman or man, not even his Jojo’s invincible and perfect body did he attain what he was looking for, could sedate his thirst for more.</p>
<p>So what did he seek?</p>
<p>Heaven.</p>
<p>The desire to see into his fate, if he could do that, he would be truly happy.</p>
<p>He, Dio. Would see into all his worries, his victories and even his failures in the future, his desires. Then, then finally, he would be satisfied.</p>
<p>He would, wouldn’t he?</p>
<p>Dio slid Jonathan’s– his– their– hands to the star shaped birthmark placed on their back. Almost lovingly yet curiously, Dio traced the outline of it. Yes, seeing the fate of one's future would surely bring happiness on Dio.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Phantom trails</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There was something out to get him, Dio knew. But it was something he wished he didn't know.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jonathan had touched his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only those.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dio could still feel the phantom touches adorning his cheeks, the fond warmness already having left him. But, he still felt that damn lingering familiarity on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So why? Why had that imbecile’s touch not only affected Dio’s cheeks, but his goddamn throat? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How did he, Dio, find that his breath hitching (even when he had no need for oxygen), knotted stomach and very much alive beating heart?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dio did not know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(He did, but he had vehemently refused to acknowledge the truth)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that had led him unknowingly falling deeper into the pit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was his first mistake. Dio thought. And it was his greatest.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, verwwrrrrrryyy short, since like I said, this is my Jojo trash bin where even my smallest dumps get thrown into （ミ￣ー￣ミ）<br/>Next Chapter is with Okuyasu and Josuke, not as a pairing sadly to those who ship them. I don't really ship them but I do support them just bros with his bro. Since their dynamic sort of resembles me and another friend :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Stay the way you are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There was always something people overlooked when they looked at Okuyasu</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey,” Josuke called, Okuyasu didn’t look up, but turned his head signifying that he was listening to his friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The delinquent continued, “I’m a virgin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not taking his eyes off the paper Okuyasu responded, “I’m not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instantly Josuke shot up, eyes in disbelief. “You’re not?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okuyasu only rolled his eyes, it wasn’t something to make a deal out of, it was even more apparent when he expected his buddy to know this, honestly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said nonchalantly, grabbing a pen and correcting whatever mistake was on there. “I’m not catholic, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbly, the teenager sank back down on the couch, “...you’re not…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, duh.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josuke repeated even more slowly, “.......you’re not…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josuke looked at Okuyasu suspiciously, he wouldn’t be the type who freely went out and had flings whenever he felt like it. Okuyasu was too innocent and too reserved in those aspects of relationships.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, Josuke decided to confirm his suspicions; “you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do know</span>
  </em>
  <span> what that means right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time his buddy Okuyasu lifted his nose out of whatever paper he was trying to correct and looked at him, his face deadpan as if Josuke was asking him something so obvious. “Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Joestar shifted in his seat, body facing Okuyasu to give him his full attention. “Ok,” Josuke said airly, “tell me, then, what virgin means,” he said seriously. The delinquent had a gut feeling he would be right, Okuyasu absolutely was not the type to so offhandedly say these things without so much of a bat of an eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okuyasu rolled his eyes, and spoke with confidence, “It means virgin Mother Mary of God, doesn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josuke looked at him in disbelief. Of course, of course he should have known.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And of course, Josuke could trust his gut in these things, but Okuyasu. Oh god Okuyasu. Okuyasu would be predictable, he would have predictable actions, he would even have predictable thoughts. But his reasons, his reasons always threw Josuke off the expected. It was one of the traits he had always liked– even admired about Okuyasu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Easily one of the top things that were overlooked in his buddy. Josuke thought, and he couldn't wait to tell everyone, Okuyasu deserved more appreciation, Josuke thought albeit gleefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To expect the unexpected, except it was more unexpected than what it was expected to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josuke chuckles then, slumping upon the chair and looking fondly at Okuyasu, “yeah,” he said, his tone dripping with familiarity and affection. “That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally</span>
  </em>
  <span> what that means.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josuke adored it very much. (though he would never outright admit it) He hoped Okuyasu would stay that way for a long time.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When I was supposed to be doing homework(s) but instead I do dis &gt;_&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Fire that Dio is willing to burn himself in (Walking Dead AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Walking Dead AU<br/>Today in this godforsaken earth where the dead walk the earth, Dio’s see’s a burning fire, to see that fire flicker because of him makes Dio think hell on earth wasn’t bad after all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Walking up a particularly steep hill, Jonathan heaves another breath in what he estimates another three more steps until reaching the top. Behind him, Dio is as tired as he is, laboured breaths heaving in much needed air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been around two weeks since the world seemed to collapse into itself, bombs splashing the horizon onto cities, the dead walking and turning the living into more of the walking dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been chaotic, in a span of two weeks Jonathan had seen normally good people succumb to their own fear, turning them into mindless vicious beasts clawing at each other until either the dead claimed them or their own selfish desires being the undoing of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally reaching the top, Jonathan turns and offers his hand to Dio, who, surprisingly, takes it without hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both the pair are filthy, bloodstains splashed on their uniforms, normally white pristine long-sleeved shirts splattered with red splotches. Jonathan silently wished the red splotches would disappear, it made him feel disgusting and filthy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully (and bizarrely), their black pants seemed to survive from any filth and stayed pristine, hair still neat and they themselves hardly seemed touched by the chaotic world around them, Dio’s makeup stubbornly plastered on his face, devoid of any smudges, which was a mystery to Jonathan. (aside from the blood of course.).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scanning the abandoned neighbourhood with a critical eye. The bluenette shifted his backpack in a more secure and comfortable position, essentials rattling as he did so, a blooded axe glinting in the light of its edge, held loosely yet firmly in his hand in case any of those who were dead would spring on them at any moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dio doing the same beside him, his knife held in preparation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With no words being exchanged, only a nod to each other to affirm that they both understood each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making towards one of the abandoned housed in search of more supplies. Careful in their movements, Dio’s manicured hand intentional in knocking on the entrance door. The couple waiting in anticipation for any flailing noises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A minute or two passed, and Jonathan's grip on the axe held tighter as he readied to strike the lock. With one mighty strike, the lock stood no chance against Jonathan’s strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without delay the two entered the house, Dio shutting the door behind them as they began raiding whatever they deemed useful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go check this floor, I’ll cover upstairs,” Dio commanded, Jojo only nodding as he got to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning his attention away from his husband, Dio turned only to come face to face with a walker, it’s rotten stench wafting to Dio’s nose, his face scrunching at both the sight and smell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dio swore and quickly backed away. Jonathan noticing the blondes distress acted quickly, charging the walker with a ferocity unseen from a gentleman, kicking its knees with an audible snap with what Dio guessed was the bones breaking from the strike. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walker fell pitifully on the ground, it’s moans of distress and arms flailing to reach out to Jojo. Only to be crushed under the weight of Jonathan’s boot, trapping it beneath the bluenette’s heel and stopping its advancement towards Dio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ex-lawyers brow rose up, staring at the walker trapped beneath his husband's heels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonathan seemed to adapt quickly, a development that had surprised Dio to an extent as he believed Jonathan to be a soft hearted fool who would dwell in such inhumanity slaughter even if it was directed to the dead. And thought to have him hesitate on striking the fiends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only to be surprised in the end that his husband showed no remorse, curious, Dio asked if what he believed he was doing seemed to disgust Jonathan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I feel immense disgust, Dio,” he said, paying careful attention the corpse beneath him, “I know that they used to be people, but I know that if I hesitated, they would kill me and maybe even you, and continue to repeat this cycle until someone else has the heart to kill it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jojo turned, his immaculate and fluffy hair sprayed with hints of blood. “I wish to end them before they can eat the corpse of anyone or even those who they used to hold dearly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his well sculpted muscles shifted beneath his shirt, raising the axe above his head, effortless to swing the axe and without hesitation struck the head trapped under his heel, ending its pathetic afterlife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dio shivered, his well manicured nails trailing his torso, the look Jojo had worn was absolutely delicious. It was knee jerking to know that he, Dio’s, influence seemed to rub off on Jojo all these years. To see it in action elevated Dio. (Of course, Dio ignored Jonathans whispered prayers to rest in peace when he finished snatching his axe back from the corpse)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling curious how far Dio could push this, push Jojo into killing, asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What will you do if you have to kill a living breathing person?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed on, ignoring the way his partner tensed, “you will, just not now, but later in the future Jojo, someday in this forsaken earth you will be forced to eventually have to get your hands dirty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And when that time comes, you’ll realise how utterly useless such morals are in a world like this one. Where survival of the fittest is the only answer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jojo pounced, knocking Dio and himself over until Dio felt his knees bump into something, the two tumbling over and falling on a couch. The greek god hovering above Dio’s head, trapping Dio beneath him, a pained look with dark undertones shadowed under his perfect face. Aquamarine held with such intense emotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A delicate face twisted in a scowl, blood splattered on his face, it reminded Dio of a fierce lion. Lazy in his ruling until provoked, ripping the throats of its enemies mercilessly. He wasn't afraid, rather, he was quite excited that his Jojo could produce such a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonathan seemed to realise this too, his face morphing into a horrified panic, clumsily apologizing and stumbling to remove himself from Dio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dio internally hummed, it seemed that Jojo’s chivalrous morals seemed to be under a standstill, it had stressed Jojo out more than Dio thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde's arms slither itself onto his waist, stuck firmly in place with punishing force. Jonathan stilled at this action, struck speechless that Dio was letting his behaviour go, </span>
  <em>
    <span>even encouraging it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dio smirked, pulling Jonathan flush against him, his right hand creeping underneath the man's shirt, trailing his glorious abdomen with appreciation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jojo,” he cooed, “I say these things because I care,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweet Jojo turned adorably confused, his attention rapt by Dio’s words, raising his left hand and bringing it towards his husbands face, black nails trailing lovingly at the man's expression, Dio continued, “you know I am a selfish man, as such I, Dio, worry that when the time comes we meet disgusting scum daring to threaten your life,” Dio looked straight to Jonathan’s shining eyes, his voice lowering in octaves, his tone deadly,  “I’d rather them dead than you, Jojo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tugging Jojo’s face closer to his own, Dio whispered, “are you willing to leave me alone in this rotten world, Jojo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relaxing his grasp on Jonathan, allowing him to pull away and scan Dio’s face, Dio could see there was a fire there he had not seen before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, rather, Dio knew that fire was always there, tucked far away in Jojo’s head. To </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> it flicker to life swelled Dio’s heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He, Dio, knew that for all Jonathan’s majestic nobleness, he would always prioritize his family, doing whatever he could so that they would be safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dio was his family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The eyes of a killer shone brightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dio chuckled, heart clenched as he peered to those intense orbs. Bringing his lips to kiss the corner of Jojo’s mouth, he spoke, “as much as I love this position, we still need to finish raiding this house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jojo nodded, eyes still thick with intent and hopped off of him and got to work, scavenging the house. Dio doing the same as he made his way upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe this apocalyptic hell wasn’t too bad after all.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Later at the end of the week, while rummaging through Jojo's backpack Dio notices that his makeup is running out and thinks that world burning in hell was not worth it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Different spectrums of Charisma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Dio wonders why the hell he was losing again</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the last moments of DIO’s life, while he was once again being split in half, Dio’s mind flashed of Jojo. The one from his youth where he pictured in his mind's eye a carefree smile. One that he offered to friends and family alike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In that memory, it was for Dio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the recess of his mind, Dio questioned himself why he had such foolish and useless thoughts when he was going to die pathetically for the second time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And somewhere in the abyss of his mind, whispered that perhaps it was because he missed that fool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dio quickly shut that thought up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So why, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> was he still losing to that imbecile, </span>
  <em>
    <span>losing to his descendants? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dio screamed internally,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was dead, aren’t you, Jojo!? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>What could a dead man do?!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>There were two types of charisma seen in Dio Brando and Jonathan Joestar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dio Brando, who was cunning, cold and manipulative. Trapped others with his beauty, people were drawn like moths to a flame as they blindly devoted themselves to him. Laying their very corpses so he could step on them and continue to ascend to whatever he wished to achieve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Jonathan Joestar, pure, sweet Jonathan Joestar was a gem hidden in plain sight. Artwork to be appreciated and praised, like Leonardo da Vinci’s works. Only recognised and worshipped when his legacy were the only trails he left. While Dio attracted followers, Jonathan attracted </span>
  <em>
    <span>comrades.</span>
  </em>
  <span> People who, he and those around them could rely on each other. He brought out the good in others and others gave him strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Charisma that transcended even death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Jonathan had others, Dio had himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a world where there were vast amounts of people, an earth brimming with different species depending on each other, those who relied on their strength alone collapsed the fastest. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Which was why</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dio’s head tilted up, the scars of defeat climbing his face, the stars sprinkling the universe reflected off his eyes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jonathan Joestars strength would be tremendous and vast compared to Dio’s</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Dio wondered, if he would ever meet that idiot ever again,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere in heaven.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Till death do us apart</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bazaar men(man) by the Nile!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Walking Dead AU<br/>Walk like an egyptian…. Regretfully for Jonathan’s case, Dio seems to be strutting it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dio… Dio was not in a good place. Jonathan thought to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonathan had worried about his partner since they left the gas station, looking particularly gloomy that day Jonathan asked if he was alright,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Jojo, I’m not,” he said bitterly, black nails toying with his hair and pausing, only to get more annoyed and drop his loose split end. “I, Dio, the great divine man that I am, have noticed that we have not encountered a single bottle of </span>
  <em>
    <span>shampoo</span>
  </em>
  <span> or </span>
  <em>
    <span>conditioner</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” his amber eyes turned to Jojo who was driving, almost hissing, “and those are only the bare minimum! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bare minimum Jojo!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonathan simply raised his brows, ever since Dio had gone to a beauty spa called the ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>one-hundred year allure capsule’</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was bizarrely obsessed with beauty products and such. Jonathan never knew that Dio’s obsession with makeup seemed to influence some of his logic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonathan shook his head, waving away his fervourless thoughts of Dio’s supposed ‘obsession’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, he should be glad it only concerned his hair (for now), Jonathan wouldn’t know what to do if Dio started whining that they had to include beauty products in their scavenging list. (yet)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the memory was spent Jonathan blocking out Dio’s ridiculous ramblings in favour of driving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now, seeing Dio hunched over a blackberry bush, Jonathan wished he listened then so he wouldn’t be so shocked at this very moment. Mouth agape and eyes wide in disbelief and earlier sense of danger gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was his lover, his husband, kneeling beside a bush picking blackberries with passion and smearing them all over his cunning lips. He looked absolutely ridiculous and so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>un-Dio</span>
  </em>
  <span> like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It scared Jonathan more than the walkers. (It nearly killed him too! Jonathan thought for a split second a rabid dog ate Dio.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dio!” he screeched, horrified that perhaps now he was the only sane person of the pair, “what the bloody hell are you doing in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>apocalypse?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde hissed back, lips black from all the berries smeared, “The </span>
  <em>
    <span>apocalypse</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jojo,” he emphasised, “does not provide makeup. So I, Dio, decided to make them myself!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The archaeologist sputtered, accusingly pointing at both the cursed bush that turned his lover into </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and his lover who went insane from the bush, “Dio, even the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Egyptians</span>
  </em>
  <span> wouldn’t do that! And </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> slathered themselves with soot for eyeshadow!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that Dio perked up, “How creative of them! Jojo, I was wrong, your useless career was never useless!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonathan internally groaned, his back sagging in defeat, brushing off Dio’s insult at his career choice. There was no time for them to bicker afterall. A herd was marching it’s way towards their direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dio, get in the car, I spotted a herd coming this way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dio nodded, in preparation to stand but paused, “let me get more lipstick.” turning back to the blackberry bush, hurriedly picking a few more berries, Dio sauntered past Jonathan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will tell me about the egyptians, Jojo”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Dio,” the archaeologist agreed robotically, following his lover to the car, tired and eager for a good night's rest and for once Dio's chattering voice replaced with his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonathan sorely wished they found a music disc to listen to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also sorely wished Dio was back to being </span>
  <em>
    <span>healthy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, back to the times he would once again ramble about shampoo and conditioner. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jonathan says healthy because this world's standard of healthy dropped infinitely low. When the pinnacle of fitness in the form of a small greek god himself is tired, you know the bar of health has dropped for some limbo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Servant of God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What a hilarious joke fate is playing on them, too bad no one is laughing. The Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The loyal servant stood impeccably still, acutely aware to the smallest details like a hawk stalking its prey. Standing beside a large vintage door decorated in gold, his huge figure unmoving and strong, waiting for the time his master would arrive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a room Vanilla must guard dutifully. One that he must not enter no matter the reason.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Day in and out Vanilla had only ever seen Lord Dio enter the room, only to come out bloodied, hurt, and furious. Rarely his Master ever comes out unscathed and happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It both terrified and infuriated Vanilla.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To have his Lord Dio treated in such a disgusting manner, only for his Lord to let such behaviour continue, what treacherous treatment! It had Vanilla foaming in the mouth the first few months, constantly constraining himself not to break Lord Dio’s wishes, even at the behest of his master getting injured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, Vanilla’s selfish desires were not needed for his Lord Dio’s desires, he had to restrain himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Restrain, restrain, restrain.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And even when Vanilla stopped foaming in his mouth he had begun growing white hairs every time he saw his master come in and out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vanilla desperately wished, no, his entire existence screamed at him to beg under the feet of Lord Dio, pathetically requesting that he would gladly throw his life away to deal with the vile bastard that lay such injuries on his master.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was also a small part of Vanilla that wished that Lord Dio would do away with the pesk, all this trouble wouldn’t be worth the pain his master must have been suffering. But what Lord Dio wished was what Lord Dio would get.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, the unforgivable day happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In Vanilla’s incompetence, a rat scurried between his feet a sharp nail glinting in its teeth, thinking stupidly nothing of it, and silently reminding himself to scold Derby's useless excuse of keeping the mansion spotless, mercilessly stomped on the rascal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only for a familiar crushing pressure to kick him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him until he was wheezing on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupidly</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his panicked haze and pathetic swallowing of oxygen, </span>
  <em>
    <span>another</span>
  </em>
  <span> rat scurried past him, this time, it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy, a child</span>
  </em>
  <span> that rushed and entered the room Vanilla swore to protect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blood surged to the stand users head, the child only sparing a glance at his pitiful state and </span>
  <em>
    <span>gliding</span>
  </em>
  <span> his way to the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where Lord Dio trusted him to guard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vanilla moved his leg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His leg didn’t move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vanilla </span>
  <em>
    <span>willed</span>
  </em>
  <span> his leg to move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It did not budge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The servant growled, glaring at his feet only to notice that there was a nail piercing on the foot he had stomped the bloody rat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That stupid brat must have done something, coated the nail with some sort of poison to paralyze his legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was planned. This was planned and Vanilla failed miserably to stop it!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cursing that he couldn’t use his stand, With all of Vanilla’s strength, he started crawling to the entrance with his arms. He didn’t want to accidentally destroy whatever was in the room for the sake of killing that brat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, reaching the entrance Vanilla clutched the door frame, hauling his massive figure to peak from the frame of the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What he saw stopped him cold in his tracks. Mouth agape and eyes widened in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An Angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A literal angel with wings and a halo of stars, pristine heavenly white wings that nearly engulfed the entire room, bigger than the angel itself. Glorious perfect tan skin proudly displayed with his shirtless attire other than the Egyptian gold necklace decorated in sparkling stones and other jewelled ornaments hung from the heavy golden piece.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Such a glorious being was shackled in the very room Lord Dio would disappear into and come out of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As expected of Lord Dio, Vanilla’s mind provided. It seemed even an angel would not such as awe the majestic Lord. Perhaps this was a message to serve his master? A sign that even the heavens would favour his saviour? A gift of honour to the man that would conquer humanity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lost in thought, the Servant was tugged back into reality as he heard the shackles swishing, dropping uselessly to the cobbled floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vanilla saw red, how dare this little shit free Lord Dio’s prize?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well done, Giorno,” the servant of God spoke, gently patting the boy’s golden locks lovingly. A wistful smile adorned his handsome features and voice warm like a lazy summer. In the back of Vanilla’s head, the angel’s voice gave him comfort and safety. Something he only found in Lord Dio himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wretched boy– Giorno, replied with a dazzling smile, cheeks hinting a tint of pink. Bright turquoise eyes filled with joy and relief as the angel continued to shower him with affection. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the angel thought enough of lavishing his attention to the boy, his intense turquoise turned to his direction. Vanilla swore he could see the physical manifestation of hope brimming in those orbs. A strong force seemed to pull Vanilla into such majestic colours, knocking the wind out of him with such intensity of his jewelled eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dio.” He cautiously whispered, stance strong and defiant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whipping his head behind him, almost snapping his neck Vanilla saw his saviour looming from behind him. Strong and mighty as he glared hotly at both the angel and boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vanilla came crashing back to reality, reminded that this very angel would leave such ugly marks on his master's body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even more so as his heart dropped to his stomach, coming into the realization that he had failed his mission and Lord Dio himself had to deal with the consequence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hopefully, Lord Dio would serve him a just punishment, Vanilla would gladly take it even if it meant his death.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jojo, are you really doing such an incompetent thing?” His Lord sneered, “you dare leave this room?” Dio took a step, golden studded boots clacking on cobble. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Away from Giorno?” the bluenette bit back, “I came to this earth requesting that I nurture this child until he otherwise states he does not need me anymore.” The angel gave another loving stroke to the younger blonde brat, his head tilted to stare at the smaller boy, large wings curled protectively like a blanket to the child. “My only duty here in the land of the living was to ensure he is safe and healthy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And after that?” Dio questioned, tone withholding his anger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, his attention shifted to Dio, his voice authoritative and final, “I will return to heaven, continue my duties of a servant dutifully. It is the only place I belong to now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vampire laughed mockingly, finding something hilarious that Vanilla seemed to miss, “did you not tell me that you have never met the omnipotent god yourself? Why waste your existence if an </span>
  <em>
    <span>angel</span>
  </em>
  <span> yourself has never seen his master's face? Is your </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span> even real?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You simply do not get it, Dio. Even if it is so I have not laid my own eyes on the master, I will stay faithful because,” barefoot, he dared to take a step closer, outside his dungeon, the gold bangles tingling sounds filling the room, the child seemed to take refuge on the angel's chest as he advanced, “even if he is there or not, I stand on the side of justice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a beat of silence, Vanilla tried to catch a glimpse of his master's face but was unfortunately blocked from the angel's wing, broad shoulder with an odd star stamped on his left shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a rustle, and the human in the room could see his Lord’s perfectly manicured nails cupping the cheeks of the heavenly figure. “Then let it be known that there is heaven on earth.” His voice several octaves low, threatening, “for I, Dio, says it so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The white feathers from the angel's wing seemed to flutter, Vanilla swore he saw a pulse of black feathers spawning in pristine those wings, only to blink them away as if they were never there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A mournful sigh escaped his lips, melancholic in his next words, “goodbye, Dio.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The servant of God, in it’s divine being left in a snap, leaving not so much as a trace in his wake.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so lost... I have no idea how to plan, help me guys ;-;<br/>Also, does anyone have any tips for expanding vocabulary? I feel like when I write my biggest block is that I have limited words to describe whatever it is I want to describe.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I update whenever I feel like inspiration has whacked my brain hard enough that it gets onto the keyboard. ( ಠ ͜ʖರೃ)<br/>Also, feel free to add some feedback, while they are snippets I wish to improve in my writing!</p>
<p> <a href="https://twitter.com/mix_onion">Twitter</a><br/>🌎🍌<br/>. ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿. (ﾟ⊿ﾟ)<br/>=͟͟͞͞( °∀° )☛<a href="https://www.instagram.com/littlemixonion/">Instagram</a> ✨⭐️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>